


Huck and Stephen - Party

by lopingloup



Series: Huck and Stephen [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Choking, Cruelty, Fear, Forced Drinking, Gen, Leashes, Nausea, Nonbinary Character, Nonhuman, POV Nonhuman, Panic, Physical Abuse, Sadism, Sickness, Slavery, Verbal Abuse, Violence, Whump, drunk people, fictional modern slavery, nonhuman whumpee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lopingloup/pseuds/lopingloup
Summary: Things can always get worse~
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character, Pet & Harrison
Series: Huck and Stephen [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892587
Kudos: 12





	Huck and Stephen - Party

**Author's Note:**

> Check the tags for this one pls, Harrison is even worse when he's pissed >.<

Pet was trying to make themself small and unnoticeable in the corner. Their ears were pressed so close to their head that they ached, but it didn’t stop the deafening music from reaching them. If only they could press themself into a small enough ball, perhaps it would stop the guests from noticing them at all.

But Master Harrison didn’t want Pet out of sight like his father did when he had guests round. Harrison repeatedly ordered Pet out of the corner and had them run errands for the guests, who made a game of trying to stamp on Pet’s tail as Pet tried to scamper through the crowd to obediently fetch another drink.

Pet was quick and kept their tail tucked close as best they could, but the guests still managed to lurch forwards and catch it several times as Pet tired, laughing loudly at Pet’s pained yelps. Pet tried to fight back tears and, more importantly, not spill the drink they were clumsily carrying to Master Harrison in their paws. The men’s stamps had more weight and force if they managed to catch Pet’s tail underfoot, but many of the women wore heels and that was enough to make Pet’s sight go grey, their empty stomach rolling. And, the last time it happened, they swore they’d heard something _crunch_ in their tail, over the sound of the woman’s triumphant ‘hah!’.

“Mutt! There you are.” Harrison was slurring and Pet fought the urge to cringe away from him as Harrison’s hand came heavily down on Pet’s head, carelessly flattening one of their ears. The guests, at least, had finally began to bore of trying to crush Pet’s tail, which was throbbing something awful, the ache of it radiating up their spine. Pet was trying very hard not to move it.

Harrison tugged on the ruff of Pet’s fur around their neck, a habit he seemed to have picked up from his father. Pet wished he hadn’t, before chastising themself for their disloyalty. Master Parry, Harrison’s father, was good to them, better than they deserved. He’d left Pet here, with his wild, partying son, rather than taking Pet away on business with him because he was sick of Pet and the fault for that was all Pet’s own. If they’d been better, they wouldn’t have been here at all.

A hand clumsily took hold of Pet’s chin and tugged their face upwards, making Pet squint against the overhead light.

“Why’re you crying, sugar?” Harrison’s smile was sloppy with alcohol, his dark hair falling messily over his cruel face, but the grip of his fingers was viciously tight on Pet’s chin, and he was clearly lucid enough to notice the tears in Pet’s eyes. “Does your tail hurt? Does it- is it-?”

Master Harrison didn’t finish before he gracelessly nudged Pet’s tail with the toe of his shoe. The pain was immediate and brutal and Pet yowled, the tears which they’d previously managed not to let fall, ran down their cheeks and splattered their paws. They scrabbled uselessly at the floor as Harrison’s merciless grip on their jaw keeping them from squirming away, his nails digging into their skin.

Harrison laughed lowly, amused, but his attention soon drifted back to his drink and Pet struggled to get their breath back when their face was released a moment later. They fought the almost overwhelming desire to curl up, to get away from all the people surrounding them, to hide in a small, dark, quiet, empty crevice somewhere, or under a bed. Somewhere they could lick their tail and not be sneered at or kicked or have sticky alcohol splashed on their fur.

Pet tried to stay attentive and alert, in case Harrison had any more orders, but they were drooping with exhaustion from running back and forth all night, trying to obey Harrison quick enough that they wouldn’t get their ear tugged or a sharp-toed shoe in the hip for being slow. They hadn’t eaten since yesterday evening at Master’s; Harrison too busy planning his big party, and Pet knew that the tempting little bowls of party food all put at nose-height on the fancy tables weren’t meant for the likes of them.

So they were startled from dazedly staring at the patterned floor of Master Harrison’s expensive kitchen by Harrison announcing, much too loudly, “You know- you know what’ll help, mutt? Huh?”

_Help what?_ Pet thought tiredly. Oh, Harrison had been talking about their sore tail. _A bag of ice_ , Pet thought wistfully, some ice and quiet and rest would help. They were beginning to really think one of their tail bones was fractured or broken, because the angle of it looked all wrong, even under their thick fur, and they couldn’t seem to move it. Looking at it made them feel sick and nervous.

But Harrison hand appeared in front of their face, pinching their nose roughly before Pet could flinch backwards to get away from him. They whined, partly in shock but mostly from discomfort. Master Harrison pressed a glass to their mouth, clacking against their teeth in his clumsiness. Pet whimpered, in pleading and confusion.

“Go on!” Harrison’s coldly playful chiding was fast descending into irritation. “Drink it and quit whining!”

Guests were watching, looking down at Pet with those genuinely delighted, happy smiles, except they were smiles that hurt, smiles that never turned to concern but only grew wider when Pet cried in pain, or tried to squirm away in fear.

“Drink!” Harrison pressed the glass’s rim to Pet’s face and tipped it so the sticky contents spilled down Pet’s cheek. Pet made themself open their mouth, trying to swallow like they’d been told, like a good creature, but choked on it. It was acrid and foul-tasting and made their eyes water and they tried to cough, but Harrison kept pouring more in their mouth. “You’ll be more fun- you- stop _coughing_ it up, fuck’s sake! _Swallow_ it. Thissss-” Harrison interrupted himself with a burp. “This stuff is worth more than _you_ are, don’t, don’t be ungrateful.”

Master Harrison found that funny and so, apparently, did several of the guests. Now that they’d abandoned trying to catch and step on Pet’s tail, they seized Harrison’s new game long after Harrison himself got bored of holding Pet’s nose closed while Pet tried and struggled to choke down the drink, their eyes streaming and vision blurry with tears.

The alcohol quickly started to affect them and Pet swayed on their paws as another guest pinched their ear and tugged their head sideways to press another plastic cup to their mouth, the hard plastic cutting into their lip. Pet began to lose count of how many cups there’d been. Four? Five?

Pet was feeling increasingly dizzy and sick and awful, unable to stop themself from whimpering every so often at the pain of their tail and the utter terror of being stranded not just among strangers, but ones who seemed to hate them. Everyone seemed to hate them now. It was clearly a fault with Pet, something they were doing wrong. If they were only prettier or more obedient or more charming, Master Parry would care again, and Master Harrison…maybe- maybe he wouldn’t enjoy watching Pet be hurt so much. Maybe the guests would coo over Pet and find them cute, rather than doing _this_ , but Pet couldn’t really convince themself of that, even with their head was spinning with the alcohol. _Why do humans do this to themselves?_ they thought wretchedly.

Master Harrison came back, eventually, and Pet pressed themselves to his legs with a soft mewl, a desperate plea for him to not leave them alone again. They wouldn’t have dared make such a needy noise if their head hadn’t been so fuzzy and thick, their stomach sickeningly full of the sticky poison the guests had pressed on them. But, as it was, they were desperate for any kind of reassurance. Harrison was awful, but at least they _knew_ him.

Blurrily, they registered Harrison’s hands fumbling at their neck and coughed at the press of the leash against their windpipe. Harrison was struggling to fasten the latch and cursed, yanking it too tight.

Pet’s paw flew up to tug it away from their neck without thinking, an action that would’ve cost them at least ten lashes across the paws from Master Parry, but Harrison either didn’t notice or care and the leash ended up fastened too loose, so that when Harrison dragged them by it, it slid half-way up the side of their face, but wasn’t quite loose enough to come off entirely.

“Walkies, mutt!” Harrison yelled, before dissolving into laughter at his own joke and Pet cringed sluggishly away, whining pleadingly. Harrison’s friends laughed too and it was all so loud, even with their sore ears pressed back. Their nausea worsened as Harrison tugged them out the front door and Pet tried to keep to Harrison’s side as they found the blessedly cold pavement under their paw pads. The cool evening made them shiver, their skin alternating between hot and cold under their sticky fur. There was finally space to breathe around them, out of the humid confines of Harrison’s city flat, and they felt marginally better away from the relentless music that’s left their ears ringing.

But Pet didn’t know why Harrison had dragged them outside, nor where they were going, and Pet was let out of the house rarely enough by Master Parry that it all seemed overwhelmingly big, especially with the alcohol disorientating them. Each passing car made them startle, cringing away as far as the leash would let them. Harrison almost entirely ignored them, and they were carelessly pulled along at Harrison’s staggering heels. They flinched away from Harrison’s raucous friends, and no-one cared enough to notice when they started to cry in wet sniffles, trying hard not to be sick.

**Author's Note:**

> (who did this to Pet i have no idea, so so mean to poor Pet, oh dear)


End file.
